


黑金的绝唱

by Susan_Mia131418



Category: Die Mannschaft, German National Football Team RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Somebody dies, Spy Stiles, Unspeakable Love, abwehr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_Mia131418/pseuds/Susan_Mia131418
Summary: 图片报的首席记者，又或者说，Abwehr少将马特乌斯同志意外地在自家床上见到了一位故人。“如果我说我爱你呢？”





	黑金的绝唱

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abwehr帝国俱乐部](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416556) by [Airocl_L7 (Cheirons_Thyme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheirons_Thyme/pseuds/Airocl_L7). 

> 二刷Abwehr帝国俱乐部的脑洞
> 
> 因为不吃老板老板娘而产生的马克版本

马特乌斯把钥匙放进大衣的夹层里，确认拉链已经拉紧后，还不忘拍拍藏在内缝口袋里的格洛克。

遗留下来的坏习惯啊。他低下头自嘲般地笑笑，棕褐色的瞳仁却没有一点温度，像变硬变质的巧克力酱，尝起来却只剩腐臭。

白天在报社里大大咧咧，满口脏话的记者洛塔尔·马特乌斯不见了，取而代之的是当年圈内令人闻风丧胆的、隶属于DFB的少将洛塔尔·马特乌斯。

突然，他的瞳孔收缩得如针孔大小，脸上似笑非笑的样子让人想起地狱门口腐烂的彼岸花。  
果然还是生疏了啊。

空气中有淡淡的、几乎察觉不到的甜腥，夹杂着汽油的苦涩和劣质的消毒水味。

-大概受伤时间为凌晨三点到五点，伤不是太重，顶多断根肋骨；已经在私人诊所做过简单处理；对方用的是鲁格08，而这个人用的是…

毛瑟C96。

一瞬间，他似乎就明白了这是谁，至少他逐渐放松了紧绷的面部肌肉。

他弯下腰，仔细查看刻意铺的地毯软毛歪斜的方向——

-进了卧室。

这下他的风衣下摆彻底耷拉下来，甚至露出了他明晃晃的大白牙。

也只有他了，才能让自己毫无察觉。

金发男人蜷缩在黑白格子的被窝中，掩去了大部分面容，淡金色的眉毛似乎只有此时才削弱几分尖锐得近乎尖刻的锋芒。下垂的眼角，那滴晕开的泪痣——柔软得让人看不出是那位被鲜血浸染到腐烂的玫瑰死神。

马特乌斯只是静静地望着他。哪怕面部的肌肤已不复当年的紧致，却依旧细腻；眼角铺开的淡淡皱纹衬得他那张俊朗的容颜多了些岁月亲吻过的成熟味道。他仿佛还能嗅到男人身上清爽的薰衣草洗衣液的气息，尝到他红润嘴唇上番茄酱的甜腻滋味。

那是多少年前的事了？马特乌斯哑然失笑。谁躲着谁已不再重要，还爱不爱也无所谓了。至少今天看到他躺在这张满是两人疯狂印记的床上，心里还是有欢喜的。

“Jürgen.”平静的陈述句，仿佛确定男人醒着。

“嗯？”金发男人翻了个身，一副酣睡过后的神清气爽，眯成一条线的眼睛里射出淡蓝色的冷峻。

“怎么伤了？”

沉默。

马特乌斯在心里叹了口气，自然地在床沿坐下，也没再多问。他们已经习惯了对方出任务受伤后不多过问，除非对方愿意开口。

至少是曾经习惯了。

“Lothar…”

“嗯？”

“上来陪陪我。”

马特乌斯狐疑地瞪着克林斯曼，眼神像擦拭得锃亮的枪口，要在对方脸上烧出洞来。

“老天，Lothar……我很累了，真的只是想让你陪我睡一会儿。”克林斯曼冲马特乌斯眨了眨眼。

乱蓬蓬的黑头发挤出一声认命的叹息。“真遗憾，只是小睡而已。”他终于露出了克林斯曼最熟悉的那种令人面红心跳，有些恬不知耻的笑容。

克林斯曼笑着拉了一把，马特乌斯就顺势滚到床上，掀开被子躺好。金色的长发与黑色的短发交缠在一起，一只手则不安分地隔着浴袍搭上了男人的腰。

“Lothar!”克林斯曼按住那只手，好看的眉眼皱在一起，责怪着马特乌斯破坏了他们无声的规矩。

“断了几根？”手上的力道毫不留情地加重。

“嘶——两根……”克林斯曼疼得漫出一声呻吟，无可奈何地说，手上的枪却已经抵在身旁人的肺部。

马特乌斯不留痕迹地往床边移了移，双手枕在黑发后。“没想到都这么多年了，我们还是不能完全信任彼此。”

克林斯曼拿枪的手在他看不见的地方轻颤了一下，平板得仿佛没有情感的声音几乎在同时响起：“干我们这行的有什么信任可言。互相取暖罢了。”

马特乌斯悄悄将眼里闪过的落寞和失望藏起，用象征死亡的棕褐色打量着克林斯曼浅蓝色的眼眸：“如果我说我爱你呢？”

那一刻，他觉得自己好像瞥见了冰冷的淡蓝海水退下后柔软的内里，斯图加特和煦的阳光在刹那间闪过，融化了心里那层麻木不仁的巧克力。

可他知道那不过是他眼睛犯下的一个美丽的错误。

金发男人撇开了目光，将头埋在马特乌斯的颈窝里：“睡吧。”

马特乌斯什么也没说，只是顺从地将脸紧紧靠在散发着太阳温暖的金发上，合上了双眼。

他已经很久没有睡过这么好了，哪怕头下还压着一把该死的瓦尔特P38。

他甚至做了一个不可思议的梦，梦里克林斯曼在他的耳边喃喃着“我也爱你”。

直到刺耳的电话铃声将他吵醒。

克林斯曼自然是不在了的。马特乌斯在确认这一事实的时候也眼皮都没抬一下。

电话线被人拔过，是重新接上的。他挑了挑眉，心里莫名升起一种奇怪的感觉。

当电话里穆勒那小子罕见的带着颤音的话语传来时，他识趣地收起了慵懒的哈欠。

“Matthäus少将?”

“怎么了？”他听见自己的声音下意识地提高了一个八度。

电话那头是死一般的沉默。

“Müller.”男人换上了命令般的口气，飘忽的头音却暴露了想给自己壮胆的事实，“…Jürgen?”他忽然想起手上廉价纱布的触感，声音都不由自主地变得尖锐。

“不…不是…”支吾过后又是一阵沉默。马特乌斯简直想把穆勒从电话那头揪过来一枪崩了。

“这里是Löwe。”像是忍受不了小穆勒的拖泥带水，副处长亲自接过了电话，“是Beckenbauer元帅，他死了。”

冷漠的面具在瞬间崩溃瓦解。

“谁？”只有一个字的问句，却让勒夫听出了刺骨的杀气，犹如地狱吹来的寒风，令他下意识缩缩了缩衣领。

他顿了一下，像是卯足了力气，一字一顿地说：“Klinsmann 少将。”

沉默。

是啊，让他受伤的是鲁格08啊。他娘的，他怎么会没意识到这是党卫军的配枪？

地狱的魔鬼被无形的手压入浑浊不堪的血池，已经冰凉的血不断被灌入喉咙，窒息中他仿佛听到了死灵唱的送葬歌。

“知道了。”平板得像死尸发出的声音。明明是公事公办的语气，勒夫竟然感觉到了害怕，一种很久没有捆绑过他的情绪。

没等他反应过来，电话那头已经只剩一阵忙音。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是本来构思的中篇里的一个片段
> 
> 但中篇已然难产 所以就先把片段放上来了 纯当存档
> 
> 贝皇的死当然没那么简单啦 克林西作为凶手背后其实存在一场他和贝皇的交易
> 
> 只是我们可怜的被蒙在鼓里的老马就无从知晓了


End file.
